In the past, a tape printer having a so-called “large-size printing function” of forming a printing image by pasting a plurality of tape parts (tape pieces) together, the tape parts on each of which part of a printing image that is larger than a tape width is printed, has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-157136). The tape printer having this large-size printing function can form a printing image, that is, an enlarged printing image by arranging printed tape parts on each of which part of the printing image is printed, the tape parts having the same length, parallel to each other in the tape width direction.
Furthermore, an image data generating apparatus (a tape printer) which deletes, with a large-size printing function, non-printing image regions which are a front end part and a back end part in the tape length direction, the front end part and the back end part in which no printing image is present, has been disclosed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-283647). According to such an image data generating apparatus, it is possible to reduce use of tape in the tape length direction in large-size printing.
However, in the large-size printing function, non-printing image regions which are an upper end part (an upper margin) and a lower end part (a lower margin) in which no printing image is present are generated also in the tape width direction. When the sum of these non-printing image regions is equal to or greater than a tape width, these non-printing image regions sometimes become useless.